


Everything New is Old Again

by AmericasAsset



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Natasha likes K-pop, Pepper Potts has all the answers, Steve gives modern music a chance, Tony wants Steve to listen to better music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasAsset/pseuds/AmericasAsset
Summary: Tony offered a reward to whoever could find modern music Steve would love.





	Everything New is Old Again

“Have you even tried?” Tony was appalled Steve still listened to Glenn Miller when there were seven decades of amazing musical innovation to explore and appreciate.

Steve sighed. “I don’t see why it matters. I listen to it in my own apartment. It’s not like I’m making you listen to what I like.”

“It’s a travesty, Cap. I’m gonna make you a mix tape. Swear to me you’ll listen.”

“Fine. I’ll listen.”

Tony carefully curated a selection of classic rock and had Jarvis send it to Steve’s phone.

Steve texted back three days later: _ Do people dance to this? _

Damn.

~*~*~*~

Tony offered a reward to whoever could find modern music Steve would love. Bruce cared more about the prospect of succeeding where Stark failed. 

“If there’s one artist over the last century everyone knows and should appreciate, it’s The Beatles. And they encompass a good chunk of the popular music you missed.”

Steve nodded, looking through the pile of CDs Banner had brought to him. “I promise I’ll listen to all of them.”

Several weeks later Bruce got a response text. _ Thanks for the CDs. I’m done with them now. Better than what Stark sent me. _

The reward remained unclaimed.

~*~*~*~

“If I really cared about winning,” said Natasha, “I’d take a different approach. But seems to me this is a great opportunity to expose you to music you should appreciate, even if you’re likely to find it strange and initially off-putting.”

“That doesn’t make me eager to listen to it.” He flipped through the songs which had mysteriously appeared on his phone. “Is this Japanese?”

“Korean. It’s called K-pop. It’s fun. My favorite to listen to at the range.”

It wasn’t even twelve hours later when she got the text.

_ You’re right. It does make me want to shoot something. _

~*~*~*~

Clint grabbed Steve’s phone during a sparring match with Nat, and by the time they were done Clint had downloaded Spotify and favorited a bunch of albums by someone named Taylor Swift.

“The way I see it, if you were into what was popular in your time, you should appreciate what’s popular in the here and now. So there you go.” 

“She’s popular?”

“Wildly. Has adorable cats, too.”

“Is that relevant?”

“To the music? Nah. Just listen. If you like it, I’ll take you to a concert.”

Barton’s hopes were dashed the next weekend.

_ I’ll pass on the concert, thanks. _

~*~*~*~

Pepper returned the apartment, pleased to find Tony there so she didn’t have to go to the workshop to find him. “I’m back,” she announced as she joined him on the couch. 

“Where’ve you been?”

“Went to a concert with a friend.”

“A concert?” 

“Postmodern Jukebox. It was a great show, but you’d have hated it.”

He paused what he was watching and looked her over. “You look smug. Why do you look smug?”

In his own apartment, Steve selected one of the handful of CDs he’d purchased that night and set it to play before texting Tony.

_ Pepper wins. _


End file.
